


The Bonds That Burn

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Doctor Fest [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Vorik hits his Pon Farr and recalls the one who was to be his true mate





	The Bonds That Burn

Vorik, a fairly young Vulcan was laying in the sickbay of Voyager as he was listening to his options of how to deal with his Pon Farr on set. He had most disgracefully attacked Lt. B’Elanna and now was doing all he could to regain his composure listening to futile options. He knew that Tuvok understood what was going on, but he couldn’t add to his shame by telling the older Vulcan that there was more to his problem then an out right Pon Farr. No, another secret was that Vorik was pledged to another who he now feared might suffer even though they are not Vulcan and he wasn’t there. His mind flashed full of the one he was drawn to but could never have… 

The Vulcan sky was full of its majestic colors as late noon approached. He was dismissed from his duties for the day and was heading home for his family was preparing for the sacred ceremony of Rumairie that a large portion of Vulcan celebrated this time of year. He moved through the market picking up what he was requested to do so earlier from his Mother when he saw him. His dark eyes and golden skin shined like a jewel and deep in his secret heart of hearts he felt a stirring. He moved along doing what was expected of him but kept an eye on the human male that tempted his resolve. He moved closer to hear him talking with a large older human with a strange accent. 

“Miles, I hear this is the time of the Rumairie festival. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about it. Do you think we’ll have time to check it out?” the young lilt voice asked of the man next to him. 

“Ah, Julian, my boy. We have plenty of time, but I’m afraid the festival is restricted to invitation only, sorry. And before you ask, no…I don’t know anyone who’ll give us an invitation, so drop it. I’ve got to get back, see you later?”

“Sure thing, Chief,” Julian replied a bit disappointed. 

Vorik moved not far from the young Starfleet officer, who also wore the blue of science and medical, and noticed that they were the same rank. He watched as the golden skinned man he now heard called Julian move toward one of the stands he was going to for his final purchase. //It is most logical to share what one knows with those interested, // he reasoned. “Forgive my intrusion, but I could not but over hear you are interest in the festival,” he said as a way of opening dialogue. 

Julian looked up to see a Vulcan Starfleet officer, his rank and his colors standing next to him. His dark eyes were friendly even for a Vulcan, “No problem. I’m Julian by the way,” he said giving a nod instead of a typical handshake since Vulcan’s didn’t like much physical contact. 

“Vorik,” he replied offering his hand as was human custom, and was pleased that Julian responded. “You are a healer?”

“Yes,” Julian smiled. “I’ve been assigned as Chief Medical Officer on Deep Space Nine, but I’m here to attend the Medical conference that is happening in three days. I came early for a friend of mine is here attending an engineering conference, seemed like a good way to get some extra time off,” he grinned. 

“A most sound deduction,” Vorik replied. He then moved to the shop keep and gave the list of drink he would be buying. 

“I don’t mean to be nosey, but I’ve never heard of that drink before,” Julian inquired. 

//Ah, a topic of interest to engage him in, // Vorik thought. “It is Nok’ment, one of many beverages that are severed only at the festival for their various affects. But I can not tell you more for such conversation is restricted to the festival,” he said, not a lie, but a small exaggeration, for discussing the festival in detail out in the open was not socially correct by Vulcan standards, and it was a logical way to open up the conversation for an invitation. 

“Oh,” was all Julian said, trying not to show his disappointment again. 

“If I am not mistaken, you are free tomorrow night, would you like to join me at the festival as my guest and I could instruct you in the various beverages that may prove of interest to you?”

Julian perked up in a heartbeat. “I would love to. Just tell me when and were and I’ll be there.”

“Tomorrow, 16:00hrs I can meet you here in the square by the fountain. Uniform would be most inappropriate,” he finished. He pointed to a shop. “They can provide you with a more appropriate outfit; just let them know that you have been invited.”

Julian looked like a schoolboy being told he was going on a field trip tomorrow. “I’ll check it out, thank you, Vorik. Hey, are you doing anything else this evening?”

Vorik had been around humans enough to know more was applied to that question. “After I deliver these items to my Mother no, I am free. Would you like to have diner with me?”

Julian smiled, “I like that.”

“Give me one hour and thirty minutes and I’ll meet you back here,” Vorik said and then was off. 

 

*************

The next evening Vorik was making his way to meet Julian Bashir, even more certain that he made a wise decision asking the young man to the celebration tonight. Dinner had proven very surprising to him. This young man was the first human he had ever met that not only could keep up with any conversation Vorik brought up, but was capable of wining a disagreement on a purely logical note. Though Julian was a very emotional man, he was highly intelligent, and deep within Vorik was very drawn to him. When he saw the young human dressed in the light blues and white of his tunic and pants, provided him by the local shop owner for the festival, Vorik was even more resolved to make more of this evening and meeting. 

Julian was like a kid in a candy story as he and Vorik entered into the large stone area that made Julian think of the Roman ones back on earth. But the stone here was all grey, and the torches flicking off them gave a mystical feel to the place. There were many tables and food set out in the center of the arena, but banners and colorful cloths covered the alcoves. Julian noticed as he and Vorik moved down to the center that these alcoves were being used for private conversations, for that was what he assumed for he couldn’t hear any differently over the primal music that was playing. 

Vorik let Julian take in his surroundings and eat some of the food before leading him to the table that would hold interest to them both this evening. “This is Nok’ment,” Vorik stated as he pour two cups of the bright orange liquid and offered one to Julian. “It is a natural stimulant we use to enhance this evenings celebration,” he offered as he drank deep from his own cup. 

Julian was a bit nervous, but he was here and he was curious, //how can it hurt, // he thought. He drank and found it very sweet and his face squinted, but then he smiled. “Sweet.”

“Do you prefer sour or more fruit like?” Vorik asked. 

“I’m not sure. Do they come in different flavors? And if it’s all free why did you have to buy some?” he asked feeling a bit excited. 

“Those whose families participate in the Festival provide a portion of what is needed, but all is to be shared by all in attendance. And yes, there are a variety of flavors and types of drink. Nok’ment is one of the more mild beverages. Would you care for a more…potent one?” 

Julian felt good, the music was intense and he remembered this was a celebration, “Why not,” he replied. 

Vorik took a larger bottle and poured what looked like a deep grape color into their glasses they both had. “This is Pon Ra’. This is a very strong stimulant. We should move to an alcove before drinking, for the effects are to be enjoyed in private,” he replied and again was pleased that Julian followed along. It never really occurred to him that Julian really didn’t have a clue about this festival so he led the young man to the nearest alcove.

Julian found the alcove to be supplied with a lit lantern and furs on the floor for comfort. He sat down and gave a small salute to Vorik who sat next to him and drank deeply of the liquid in his cup. This one was rich in flavor, though he never tasted anything like it. It felt warm going down his throat and what lingered on his lips tingled, he smiled. “That was really good,” he said, not realizing his breathing was increasing. //Damn his eyes are gorgeous, // Julian thought then shook his head to snap out of that thought. 

Vorik was feeling the affects of the two drinks and being drawn to this young man already increased the emotions even more. Without a word he reached out and firmly though gently grabbed Julian’s face toward him and kissed him. He felt the warm succulent lips under his come to life at his touch. He pulled Julian to him and embraced the warm slim body he was now lusting over to him and Julian gave no resistance. 

Within moments the two men were naked, touching, kissing, and caressing one another with an unheard of passion that either one of them had ever experienced. Vorik in his passion was so sure that Julian was his chosen and he established a link between them that only intensified the experience. The Festival lasted for several days; one reason for those to recover from the night before, but the intensity between Julian and Vorik was so much they moved well past the night in their coupling. By the late afternoon, Julian laid sleeping in Vorik’s arms thoroughly sated, as was Vorik. 

That night the two talked and Vorik told Julian what he could and shouldn’t share about the sacred Festival. Julian had openly suggested that the two of them keep seeing each other and Vorik thought it a very logical idea, since he knew he had pledged himself to Julian the night of the festival. He was going to mention it to the young man, but he could see that the young human had had enough intensity for a few days. He would mention this to Julian at a later time. 

Julian attended the medical conference as Vorik was called to serve on Voyager. He wrote Julian everyday, but still said nothing believing that this was a conversation best handled in person. Julian was back at DS9 and Voyager was stopping there before heading out after the Marquise. He intended that evening to be filled with conversation, but humans’ have their own agendas and Julian’s was to discover if another rumored myth of Vulcan’s were true or not…sex only every seven years…he found out they only ‘had’ to and that Vorik was very capable of satisfying him that evening. After another intense session of passion, more on Julian’s physical part and Vorik’s mental, the two sat down to dine, but Voyager’s crew was called away for their target was spotted and they had to go now. With a promise to talk later Vorik left never to return again. 

“Those are you options, Lieutenant,” the holo Doc finished. 

Vorik moved from the biobed, he missed the beautiful young man he could have had in his life, “I will consider them,” he said flatly and moved out of the infirmary to his quarters. //B’Elanna isn’t as beautiful or as intelligent, but…she would most defiantly make a stimulating mate, // he thought. 

****************

Garak paced by the side of Julian’s biobed. The young man had collapsed the other day and no one seemed to know why. They could only say he was irritated and was sweating a lot and kept growling that Garak should be around. This was strange news to the Cardassian, for though he and Julian were only friends, he never heard of the Doctor having a qualm with his leaving to help Captain Sisko before. This whole matter concerned him deeply. He loved this beautiful man and though he never thought he had a chance, he still kept a protective eye over the young man. This incident came out of now where. 

Garak turned to see Dr. Giranni come in, “Any news?” he asked the Bajoran doctor. 

“Nothing that makes any sense, like I told you before. Sorry. I’ve contacted Dr. PaT’ack, she might be able to help, but she won’t be here until tomorrow. Why don’t you get some rest?”

“I’m find, thank you,” he said, determined to keep vigil over his love. He watched as the Doctor left and the sickbay transformed into night mode. 

An hour passed when he heard a soft moan from Julian as was by his side in seconds, “Julian?” he asked hopefully. He watched as soft black lashes fluttered to reveal deep dark eyes. 

“Garak, you’re here,” he said in a horse voice. “I need you,” he replied. 

“I’m here, Doctor,” Garak said holding his friends had tightly. 

“No, I need you to make love to me,” he said softly. 

Garak was taken back by this, “Doctor, you have not been well…” 

Garak was surprised at Julian’s sudden burst of strength that pulled him down into a deep wet kiss. He tried to pull himself up, but Julian’s grip was like steel as he held on and continued to kiss him and dance his tongue down his throat. The kiss fired every sense in Garak’s body and soon without resolve was kissing his love back. 

Garak felt himself being pulled on top of the slim strong body he desired for so long and couldn’t stop himself even knowing that Julian was not in his right mind. He longed for this moment for far too many years. With in moments the two of them were naked and mating wildly on the biobed. Good thing there were no other patients or anyone but a vitals signaling alarm about. By the end of the third round, Garak was on the bed and Julian was on top of him, riding him in a way he had only dreamed of until tonight. When the young energetic beauty cried out for the one more time, Garak did as well then felt the slim sweating form of his love lying on his chest and he held him tightly. It took more than he though he had to move from the bed and place a sleeping Julian back into the bed. Garak moved back to the quarantined area where he knew a bathroom was and cleaned up and then came out and cleaned up his love. Then he placed Julian back into a clean gown with clean sheets to keep him warm. Then Garak found the bed near by and collapsed on it feeling a mixture of guilt and sated for the first time in his life. 

He awoke to find Julian standing over him smiling. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Garak asked with concern as he sat up. 

Julian smiled, “I’m fine. Dr. Giranni was here already and is stunned, but I’m fine now. Though she still wants the other doctor to examine me. Better question,” he said leaning closer to Garak, “how are you?” his dark eyes filled with desire and warmth. 

//He remembers and wants this? // Garak thought. “I’m…I’m fine. Ah, we should talk,” he finished. 

“Oh, yes. We most definitely need to talk,” Julian smiled from ear to ear. “When the Doctors have cleared me from here, we’ll have a long in depth conversation,” he leered. 

Garak was hoping beyond hope that whatever had made Julian ill was over and this was what the young man really did want. “Then until then,” he said sitting up seeing the Bajoran and Vulcan doctor walking in. 

“Mr. Garak, I want to congratulate you in foreseeing the cure to Doctor Bashir’s condition,” Dr. PaT’ack said. 

Garak and Julian looked puzzled. Garak spoke first, “What do you mean…cure?”

“Doctor Bashir was suffering from a Vulcan pledge bond. This is something I take either you didn’t know about or you neglected to tell anyone you were linked to a potential mate,” she said.

“I…” Julian looked confused and had to think and then it dawned on him. //This was what poor Vorik wanted to discuss with me, // he thought. A wave of sorrow filled him at the loss of the young Vulcan. “I didn’t know, but I was dating a Vulcan years ago, but they died,” he replied his voice filled with remorse. 

“Ah, my respects to your loss. Though it is not uncommon for these types of bonds to trigger even if the mate is not in Pon Farr at the time, as this is the case, especially in non-Vulcans. Since you have done what I know is the cure, I will assure you the previous bond is gone, though you may feel the desire for some time. I congratulate you two,” she replied toward Julian and Garak.

“Congratulate us?” Garak asked.

“Why yes, only by mating with one’s chosen mate can relinquish the blood fever. Since…Have I assumed incorrectly that you two are not mates?” she inquired.

“We are,” Julian replied with a huge grin and placed an arm around Garak. “Thank you, and thank you for the understanding of the situation.” 

“Well, Julian. Give me a few minutes and I’ll have you out of here,” Giranni said her relief that her friend was going to be fine filling her voice.

Julian watched as the doctors left and turned to Garak, “Well, it would seem that it is a good thing that Vorik isn’t here,” he teased.

“Vorik?” Garak asked

“Yes, he was my Vulcan lover years ago. If he was still alive he’d be here and I would like to think you’d choose Kuna-Kali-fee over me,” he smiled.

“Kuan…what?”

“Ritual battle to win one’s mate. Nothing personal to Vorik, but right now, I’d prefer you.”

“How do you know he isn’t coming now?” Garak asked.

“Like I said, he’s dead. He was on Voyager when it vanished. I would hate to think what he’d be going through if he was still alive,” Julian replied seriously. 

Garak took this into account. “Well, I just want to say I don’t have any regrets.”

“Good, neither do I,” Julian smiled. “Have you ever heard of Pon Ra’?” he smirked. 

“No.”

“Well, Vorik gave me a bottle of it a long time ago. I never found anyone I’d like to share it with more than you. Would you like to try it?”

“Ah, sure, what’s it like?”

“Heaven on earth, Elim. Heaven on earth if you share it with the right person,” Julian smiled at Garak and in remembrance of long ago. 


End file.
